Captain Marvel
|marital_status = Single |occupation = Captain |affiliation = Avengers |hair_color: = Blonde |eye_color: = Brown |first_appearance = Captain Marvel |latest_appearance = Avengers: Endgame |count = 2 |portrayed_by = Brie Larson Mckenna Grace |based_on: = Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel |name: = |alias(es): = |gender: = Female |status: = Alive |parent(s): = Joseph Danvers (Father) |sibling(s): = Steve Danvers (Brother) |extended_family: = Monica Rambeau (honorary niece/goddaughter) }}Carol Danvers is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, debuting in Captain Marvel. After absorbing energy from the Light-Speed Engine and a blood transfusion from Von-Rogg, Carol was re-dubbed Vers based off half of Carol's last name being broken off of a dog tag. She eventually became known as Captain Marvel '''and dedicated herself into helping the Skrulls find a new home, stopping the Kree's lies and protecting the universe. She is portrayed by Brie Larson with her younger selves be portrayed by London Fuller and McKenna Grace. History Background Carol Jane Susan Danvers was born on the planet, Earth to Marie and Joseph Danvers and had one brother, Steve Danvers. Carol was something of a tomboy growing up, but her father deemed them inappropriate for her to join. She joined the United States Air Force and was nicknamed "Avenger" by her fellow pilots. She was a student for Mar-Vell, the only kind-hearted Kree in the universe. Carol was suddenly fused with Kree DNA and became a Kree/Human hybrid and was taken from Earth by Yon-Rogg, the Kree who killed Carol's mentor and the Kree intended on using her as a weapon. Joining the team, Starforce, Danvers became known as '''Vers and was manipulated by the Kree into thinking Skrulls were evil and were the reason for her amnesia. She also had a photon inhibitor installed on her neck to surpass her powers. Carol was told that the device was the source of her power and she never realized her full potential until six years into the Kree and Skrull war. ''Captain Marvel'' Due to her lack of sleep, Carol approaches Yon-Rogg's chambers and asks for a fight. During their training, Yon-Rogg warns her to keep control as she summons her cosmic powers. Her anger gets the better of her and she accidentally uses her cosmic powers to send Yon-Rogg back while training with him. She goes to meet the Supreme Intelligence (who takes the form of Carol's mentor, Mar-Vell). Intelligence allows Carol to join Starforce despite Yon-Rogg doubting she is not ready. Her first Starforce mission is to rescue the Kree operative, Soh-Larr on Torfa. During the mission to rescue Soh-Larr, while Carol's teammates confront the Skrulls disguised as Torfans, she comes across Talos in the guise of Soh-Larr. He manages to subdue her and kidnaps Carol on his ship. During her imprisonment, Carol has memories from her life on Earth but is unable to tell if the visions are real or not. She sees the woman whom Intelligence takes form of and wonders who she is. Carol is able to break out of her restraints and escapes to Earth while riding one of the Skrulls' escape pods. She lands in Blockbuster's but crushes most of the property within the store. She comes across a patrolman, who is intimidated by Carol's appearance. As he directs her to a nearby phone booth, he calls in the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Before Nick Fury could arrest her, Carol manages to escape when one of the Skrulls chasing her shoots at them. However, the Skrull escapes by first disguising himself as an old woman and then as a man on the bus as well. Vers steals clothes and clothes off a mannequin and meets Fury again at Pancho's Bar, with memories of singing karaoke there. The two form an alliance when Vers mentions she is looking for Skrulls and information on Project PEGASUS and who Wendy Lawson is. At the compound, she and Fury go up to the restricted section. Unknown to her, he sends a message from his pager to S.H.I.E.L.D., both unaware it is ran by Keller (who is Talos in disguise). Through one of the files, Carol sees herself in the picture she found with the file in the background and that Lawson and a pilot died six years prior in 1989. SHIELD arrives to arrest them or kill them on sight if they resist. However, Vers and Fury are able to escape from S.H.I.E.L.D., thanks to Vers who is able to fly a plane. Twenty-three years later, after receiving a stress call from Fury, Captain Marvel appears to Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Rhodes and Captain America and confronted them on what happened to Fury. Avengers: Infinity War In another galaxy with the Skrulls, Nick Fury sends a distress call towards Captain Marvel before completely disappearing as a result of being a victim of Thanos' snap. Avengers: Endgame (2019) Twenty-five years after the events of the war between the Skrulls and the Kree, and getting Fury's distress call, Danvers appears to the Avengers and demands what happened to Fury. She rescues Nebula and Tony Stark from space and joins the Avengers by ambushing Thanos on Titan II, where Carol kept him in a headlock with her powers as her peers took the Infinity Gauntlet. However, they found the stones gone, as Thanos saw they served no more purpose and didn't want anyone to undo his work. Angered, Thor Odinson beheaded the Mad-Titan once and for all. Realizing there was no way for them to bring everyone back because Thanos destroyed the Infinity Stones, Carol joined the Avengers. She was unable to meet her teammates on Earth next month due to helping other planets who were recovering from Thanos' Decimation. Weeks later, after the Hulk uses the Infinity Stones he and the Avengers took from the past to bring everyone back from the Decimation, Carol arrives on Earth and takes out most of Thanos' armies from 2014. She rescues Peter Parker, receiving the gauntlet from him. Carol and the other heroines fought the mad-Titan when he tried to get the gauntlet. However, he overpowered all of them as Carol temporarily dueled Thanos herself before he took the power stone and blasted her away. Before he was able to use the Gauntlet, Tony was able to retrieve the stones from Thanos. Carol attended her fallen comrade's funeral, where she briefly reunited with Nick Fury before returning to the cosmos. Powers and Abilities * Kree-Human Hybrid Physiology/Cosmic Enhancement:After becoming Half-Kree, Captain Marvel has these following abilities. ** Superhuman Strength: the power to exert force and lift weights beyond what is physically possible for a human. ** Superhuman Durability: ** Superhuman Speed: the ability of some characters to move at a rate of acceleration and maximum speed in excess to that of normal optimal human capacity. ** Superhuman Agility:Carol has the ability to jump higher and further, have superior balance, and be more flexible than humans. *** Regenerative Healing Facto'''r - The ability to heal rapidly from any physical wound. She heals faster than a normal human being would. * '''Cosmic Powers: After destroying the Light-Speed Engine's power core, she absorbed energy from the Infinity Stone inside it. ** Photon Blasts: Carol can directly siphon her cosmic energy into dense powerful photon blasts strong enough to pulverize concrete and metal or send opponents flying away into the air. ** Exothermic Manipulation: Danvers can accumulate the energy in her hands to burn, melt or traverse solid metals, such as steel doors, ceilings or walls. ** Energy Channeling: Danvers can utilize her cosmic energy in order to regulate the functional usage of a mechanized appliance as well as modulate their energy output. ** Binary Mode: '''Danvers is able to harness the power of her cosmic energy to greatly augment her physical attributes, such as her strength and durability, in a form referred to as Binary. ***Self-Sustenance: With her full cosmic power unleashed, Danvers is able to survive out in the depths of space without any breathing equipment, having floated in front of the Skrull refugee's ship in the airless vacuum without her helmet activated. ***Flight: Carol can fly in incredibly fast speed. Trivia * Carol Danvers is based on Captain Marvel from the comics of the same name. * Carol was Jessica Jones' best friend in the comics. In fact, she was going to appear in ''Jessica Jones ''when it was going to air on ABC. However, the role was given to Trish Walker. * In past incarnations, Carol has been a member of the subgroups of the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. ** As of Endgame, she is a past member. * According to Kevin Feige, she's the most powerful character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. '''Appearances 'Phase 1' * Iron Man ''(indirectly mentioned) Phase 3 * ''Avengers: Infinity War '' * ''Captain Marvel * Avengers: Endgame Gallery Captain Marvel/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Captain Marvel characters Category:Avengers: Endgame characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Members of the Avengers